


New experiences

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: Odo's experiments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, First Dates, Introspection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Quark sets Odo up on his first date with a daboo girl.   Odo finds it difficult to adjust to life as a solid.





	New experiences

Odo paced his quarters, unsure of his feelings.   Nervous?  That wasn’t quite right.   Curious, perhaps.

Ever since the founders had conferred their punishment, Quark had delighted in introducing Odo to as many physical pleasures as he could find.  They started with food and drink, of course, and Odo had to admit that his developing taste buds were enjoying the experience.  Quark had found a rare vintage of Saurian brandy and Odo barely remembered the evening after drinking most of the bottle.  Quark, of course, had no shortage of stories of his escapades while drunk, but Odo didn’t believe any of them.

Odo had spent the first few days at the bar sipping synthol and staring into the abyss.  Quark, pretending he was cultivating a new customer, listened to his woes and bilked him for as much latinum as he could, but it was obvious to Odo that that Quark was trying to distract him from his fate. To his surprise, it was working.

Odo was grateful.   Of course, he’d never admit it; he’d groused about every new experience, claiming Quark was simply using his pain to procure extra business, and his ill-temperament was believable.  It certainly wasn’t hard to tap into his resentment and pain, and it hardly registered with Quark in any case.  At what point in their years together had Odo been anything but cantankerous?

Odo returned his thoughts to tonight’s adventure.  How had he let Quark talk him into this?

_“She’s a daboo girl.  Look at her, Odo, and tell me she doesn’t set your lobes on fire.  I’ll set up a holosuite program for you, perhaps a night on Risa or a hotel room at Vic Fontaine’s casino.  All at a discounted rate, of course, and with an upgrade option to stay for the whole weekend.”_

Odo had been mystified.  Why would they need the whole weekend for a simple night of dinner and dancing?  Quark’s leers and innuendos had flown over his head until finally, in exasperation, Quark had explained where the night could lead.

It was strange to have a fully functional male body.  After all, he didn’t really have a gender.  In his natural form, he was a gelatinous substance without a true form.  In his childhood, he’d assumed the form expected of him, and even then, he’d done it badly.   But it stuck; this was his face, the form in which he was known, and when the founders transformed him, they simply assumed his identity was male. 

He wondered if the other solids knew that he didn’t bother with any of the male sex organs.  He replicated the basic shape of a man, but truly, why would he need to create a penis?  It wasn’t as if he walked around the station nude; in truth, there was no clothing to remove.  It was disconcerting to acclimate to his new parts and the hormones and feelings that came with them. 

The female founder had assumed he bought into the humanoids ideas of sexuality, but nothing could be further than the truth.  They appeared to him as a human woman, assuming he’d be easily distracted by the female changeling.   The distraction had worked, but her appeal had been in understanding his origins and the wonders of the great link.  He felt no sexual attraction to the female changeling, but that was easy to misunderstand; his pull to her in other respects was very strong indeed. 

They’d misunderstood his attraction to Major Kira as well.  It was true that Odo had fallen hard for her, but the intimacy he desired was just that.  Intimacy.   Physical and emotional intimacy, and touch, but touching Odo anywhere was the same.  She could stroke him in a bucket and it would be blissful. 

He enjoyed the image until he realized it was almost time to meet his date at Vic’s.  He seamlessly shapeshifted into evening clothes, then looked down and remembered he had to dress the old-fashioned way.   Quark had delivered a tuxedo to his quarters (along with a bill for the “rental fee”) and Odo dressed quickly and walked to the holosuite.

 _How had he let himself get talked into this?_  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
